SS 'super secret' Mission
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Infantrum 'Crime does pay' Challenge! "Minato, kau tahu kan, kalau ketahuan, bukan hanya kamu, tetapi nama baik Konoha juga jadi taruhannya" "Karena itu, Misi ini harus sukses tanpa ketahuan" Jawabnya serius.


Nyee…

Heri lagi nih....

Mo nyoba ikut infantrum challenge yg 'Crime does Pay'

Semoga cerita berkenan.... :D

Disclaimer: Yah, chara- nya punya yang ngaran Naruto lah... :p

Beberapa nama mungkin mirip2 OC, tapi itu Cuma nama doang kok... :D

* * *

SS (Super Secret) Mission

Apa lagi yang bisa diminta oleh Namikaze Minato dalam hidupnya?

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia berhasil menikahi wanita yang sesuai dengan selera-nya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia diangkat menjadi Hokage, Ninja paling berkuasa, ke-empat di Konohagakure.

Tak Cuma itu....

Soal tampang, dia lebih daripada lumayan. Banyak wanita yang memimpikannya. Bahkan kalau sekarang dia bercerai dengan Kushina, istrinya saat ini, bisa dijamin banyak wanita yang akan mengantri di depan rumahnya hanya untuk melamarnya.

Soal kemampuan? Tak usah ditanya.... Musuh-musuhnya mengistruksikan bawahannya untuk lari begitu melihatnya. Dan di desa-nya sendiri, hanya sedikit orang yang berani membantahnya.

Kehormatan? Bahkan sebelum menjadi Hokage, dia dihormati oleh ninja-ninja di desa-nya dan desa-desa tetangga lainnya. Dan dia mendapatkan kehormatan ini karena prestasi, pengalaman, dan sifatnya yang bisa dibilang hanya berada di bawah Hokage ke-tiga. Nama terakhir juga bisa dibilang Ninja paling dihormati di dunia ninja saat ini.

Tapi, dibalik semua itu, Namikaze Minato saat ini sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membebani hatinya.

"Jadi...." Suara dari Shikaku Naara, sang ketua perhimpunan Jounin memecah keheningan di kantor itu.

"... Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Lanjut sang ketua Jounin setelah meyakinkan bahwa yang diajak bicara mendengarkan.

"Yah... Aku harus melakukannya... Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih, dan sebagai seorang Hokage, itu bukan hal yang baik kan?"

"....." Shikaku hanya bisa memandang atasan yang juga temannya itu. "Terserah kamu lah..." Dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

'Tok, Tok, Tok......' Suara ketukan di jendela segera membangkitkan antusiasme dari sang Hokage.

"Yo... Sudah siap Minato?" Tanya sosok setengah baya berambut putih panjang di luar jendela itu.

"Jiraiya sensei...." Sapa Minato sembari tersenyum kepada ninja legendaris yang juga merupakan mentornya saat ia di awal karir ninja-nya itu. "Persiapannya sudah beres?"

"Sudah kuteliti, malam ini banyak Jounin-jouni yang berada di luar atau sedang libur... Saat ini adalah yang paling aman.... Tetapi..." Muka Jiraiya menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Saat ini kau adalah seorang Hokage. Dan reputasimu sejauh ini sangat baik... Kalau sampai ketahuan, bukan hanya kamu, tapi nama baik Konoha juga akan menjadi taruhannya." Jiraiya memperingati mantan muridnya itu.

"Aku tahu...." Minato berhenti sebentar, "Karena itu, ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat rahasia. Bagaimanapun, aku harus melakukannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

Jiraiya tersenyum... "Sudah lama juga ya.... Terakhir itu sebelum kau menikah dengan Kushina kan?"

"Yup..." Minato berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dengan muka cerah. "Pemandian mana yang akan kita intip malam ini, sensei?"

.......

.......

Malamnya, disalah satu pemandian terbesar di Konohagakure.

"Jadi, siapa saja nama-nama tenar yang akan datang ke sini?"

"Kudengar ada seorang kunoichi cantik dari Kirigakure akan datang. Selain itu Anko Mitarashi, remaja paling populer se-Konohagakure juga akan mandi di sini... Lalu beberapa kunoichi-kunoichi yang terkenal kecantikannya juga akan datang.... Mikoto Uchiha, Ayame Yamashiro, Kuchi Rumi, dan lain-lain."

"Sepertinya mereka itu nama-nama yang berasosiasi dengan Shinobi-shinobi veteran deh?" Minato tersenyum gugup.

"Justru itu... Setelah lama tidak mengintip, tentunya akan lebih memuaskan kalau kau mengincar target-target yang _berbahaya _kan?" Jiraiya tersenyum licik.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Ayo cepat mulai penyusupannya!" Jawab Minato dengan sok tenang, padahal dalam hati sudah tidak sabar.

**....**

**1 Km dari tempat pemandian....**

"Kita sampai pada penjagaan paling luar...." Ucap Jiraiya...

"Heh? Penjagaannya berlapis-lapin begini? Seakan-akan rencana kita sudah diketahui saja?" Tanya Minato yang khawatir kalau rencananya mengintip itu sudah ketahuan.

"Tidak... Aku yakin rencana ini sempurna!" Jawab Jiraiya tegas. "Hanya saja kalau rumor itu benar... Maka tidak heran kalau penjagaannya seketat ini...." Lanjutnya

"Rumor? Rumor apa?"

"Kalau Kunoichi dari Kirigakure yang datang itu adalah calon Mizukage selanjutnya..."

"Apa!?!?!" Teriak Minato dalam berbisik....

"Hoi!!!! Siapa di situ?!?!" Teriak seorang ninja patroli yang berada di dekat situ. Dan seketika itu pula banyak ninja-ninja penjaga lain yan berkumpul.

"_Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" _Minato pun mengeluarkan genjutsu yang berhasil menidurkan ninja-ninja penjaga yang berkumpul itu.

"Bodoh!!! Kenapa kau berteriak sih...." Bisik Jiraiya kepada Minato.

"Ini gawat tau!!! Kalau orang sepenting itu yang datang, berarti penjagaannya akan sangat ketat... Untung penjagaan lapis pertamanya Cuma genin-genin saja... Kalau lebih tinggi lagi, mereka pasti bisa mematahkan genjutsu tadi!!! Tapi di bagian yang lebih dalam, pasti bakal banyak Anbu dan Jounin!!! Apa kau tak pernah peduli pada nyawamu saat ngintip?!?! Dasar mesum!!!" Omel Minato kepada gurunya itu.

"Iya juga sih..." Jiraiya tampak ragu sesaat... "Apa sebaiknya kita mundur sa.."

"Tidak!!!" Potong Minato. "Sudah kepalang tanggung sampai sini, mari kita lanjutkan!!!" Tegasnya dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Oi.... Ini baru luarnya loh... Kepalang tanggung mananya? Sebenarnya yang mesum itu siapa sih?" Ujarnya sambil sweatdropped.

....

....

**Beberapa ratus meter kemudian...**

"Seperti yang kita perkirakan.... Penjagaan lapis kedua itu isinya chuunin dan beberapa anggota Anbu ya?" Ujar Minato sembari mengamati keadaan dari atas pohon.

"Dan sepertinya diantara mereka ada yang memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi chakra..." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Jadi kita harus melewati mereka tanpa menggunakan jutsu?"

"Aku sudah bilang ini akan jadi misi yang sulit kan?"

"Ayo mulai!!!" Merekapun mulai menyusup diantara pohon dan dedaunan, sambil sekali-sekali berhenti untuk menghindari deteksi dari para penjaga.

'Srak!' Minato tanpa sengaja menginjak dedaunan kering.

"Siapa?!?!?" Teriak beberapa penjaga.

"Gawat!!! Kali ini genjutsu penidur masal tak akan berguna!!! Dan kalau kulawan satu-satu, pasti aku akan ketahuan....." Bisik Minato Panik.

"Cih... harus kugunakan secepat ini ya?" Ujar Jiraiya sambil memungut sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

'Kroookkkk.....' Seekor katak besar-pun melompat keluar.

"ohh.... Cuma katak...." Ujar seorang penjaga.

"Tunggu... siapa tahu itu henge!!!" Teriak penjaga yang lain.

Dan kepanikan pun dimulai.... Belasan Shinobi berlarian dan berlompatan mencoba untuk mengejar dan menangkap seekor katak.

"Kejar!!!!"

"Jangan sampai Lolos!!!"

"Lempar Kunai... Kunai!!!!"

"Jangan!!! Siapa tahu itu katak biasa yang tak berdosa!!!"

"Terserah... Pokoknya TANGKAAAPPPP!!!!"

Melihat itu semua, Minato tak tahu harus lega atau sedih... Lega karena akhirnya ia bisa lolos dari penjagaan lapis kedua. Tetapi sebagai seorang hokage, ia menangis dalam hati karena belasan chuunin milik desanya tampak tak berkutik mengejar seekor katak. Tapi tak apalah.... Saat ini, bagi seorang Minato, target-targetnya yang berada di dalam pemandian lebih penting daripada urusan keamanan desanya.

….

Akhirnya tembok pemandian terlihat oleh mereka berdua yang kini berada di salah satu pohon di luar pemandian, namun seperti yang diantisipasi oleh mereka, kali ini beberapa anggota inti Anbu dan jounin-jounin lainnya terlihat berjaga di luar...

"Apa rencanamu, sensei?" Tanya Minato agak khawatir.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Jiraiya terang-terangan.

"A… Apa maksudnya, sensei?"

"Tadinya aku berencana memakai katak spesial tadi untuk mengalihkan perhatian para Jounin ini… Tetapi tak disangka harus dikeluarkan lebih awal."

Minato benar-benar mengutuk dirinya kali ini. Karena kecerobohannya, kali ini dia terancam gagal menjalankan misi, sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi pada dirinya sejak dia menjadi seorang chuunin.

"Cih... Kalau begitu, biar kulawan mereka semua..." Bisik Minato, "Sepertinya tidak ada Jounin elit ataupun pimpinan clan diantara para penjaga… Aku pasti bisa menjatuh…"

"Bodoh!!!" Potong Jiraiya. "Mereka tetap Jounin. Mereka pasti sempat melihat wajahmu, dan nama baikmu, dan Konoha, akan tercemar... Kecuali kalau kau membunuh mereka semua... Tidak mungkin kan?!?!? Lagipula, kalau terjadi keributan, para kunoichi di dalam sana pasti akan menyadarinya... dan mereka akan keluar, dengan PAKAIAN LENGKAP!!! Sia-sia saja jadinya kan?!?!?!"

"...." Minato tampak putus asa.. "Apakah aku harus menyerah saja kali ini?"

"Sepertinya... Kali ini aku yang harus menjadi umpan ya?" Gumam Jiraiya.

"Se.. Sensei bicara apa?" Minato tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Dengar, aku akan membuat diriku ketahuan, tak perlu khawatir soal nama baik, aku sudah terkenal sebagai tukang intip nomor satu se-dunia ninja. Saat mereka mengejarku, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencari posisi mengintip terbaik!!!!"

"Ta... Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku begitu saja..." Minato mencoba memprotes, tetapi teriakan dari jounin penjaga memutusnya..

"Hoi!!! Siapa di atas sana?" Teriak sang Jounin, tangannya pun sudah membentuk segel.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku atas diangkatnya kau menjadi Hokage" Ujar Jiraiya sambil memberikan pose 'nice guy' ke arah Minato. Dan langsung melompat kabur setelahnya...

"Itu Jiraiya!!!! Ninja paling mesum di dunia!!! Kejar!!!!" Dan para penjaga pun berlomba-lomba mengejar Ninja veteran itu.

"Hiks…. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan sensei…" Batin Minato dibalik isak tangis haru-nya. "Malam ini aku berjanji akan mengintip sepuas-puasnya seperti yang Sensei harapkan!!!"

"Minato sensei...." Panggil sebuah suara di balik topeng.

"!!!!" Sepertinya kejadian barusan membuat Minato kehilangan fokus-nya, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang pasukan anbu yang tertinggal di belakang. Dan saat ini sudah mengetahui keberadaan Minato.

"Sial!!!" Batin Minato. "Tapi kalau satu orang seharusnya bisa kuatasi.... Apa kuancam saja ya? Atau modifikasi memori? Atau..."

"Minato sensei... ini aku, Kakashi!!!" lanjut Anbu tersebut. "Aku terlibat dalam rencana milik Jiraiya sensei-ini... Tenang saja, anda aman denganku, aku bahkan sudah meyakinkan bahwa aku yang menjaga lokasi ngintip terbaik...."

"Kakashi... Kau..." Ucap Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca....

"Ini untukmu." Kakashi melempar sebuah benda kecil yang langsung ditangkap oleh Minato.

"Parfum?"

"Wangi dedaunan daerah sini..." tambah Kakashi. "Untuk menipu anjing-anjing ninja... Kecuali kalau ada ninja yang memiliki penciuman diatas anjing ninja, yang mana nyaris tidak ada, kau tak akan ketahuan lewat aroma."

Minato kali ini sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi... Ia sudah sangat terharu dengan 'kesetiaan' guru dan muridnya.

….

"Lokasi sudah didapat, perlengkapan semua sudah tersedia… Baiklah!!! Ayo mengintip!!!" Batin Minato sembari menempelkan teropong ke matanya.

"Hmm… 20, 21, 22, ada 23 kunoichi total. Semuanya juga yang cukup terkenal kecantikannya…"

Minato pun mulai mengamati para kunoichi di pemandian satu per satu. "OOhhh!!! Mikoto Uchiha… Benar-benar aduhai badannya… Dasar Fugaku bodoh, masak dengan istri secantik ini dia tetap emo sih?"

Fokusnya berpindah ke seorang kunoichi muda. "Terus, gadis pirang itu, umurnya antara 14 sampai 16 tahun… Tapi badannya, WOW, benar-benar sudah matang!!! Itu ya calon mizukage selanjutnya."

Sembari mengamati cewek-cewek di pemandian satu per satu, Minato juga mulai berpikir."Kushina sudah kularang ke sini dengan alasan keamanan… Tapi sepertinya si brengsek Shikaku itu melarang istrinya datang ke sini juga setelah mengetahui rencanaku… Dasar tidak setia kawan, Masak aku, Hokage-nya, dan juga teman sejak kecil-nya tidak diperbolehkan mengintip istrinya sih?!?!?!"

Dan akhirnya fokusnya menetap pada salah satu Kunoichi berperawakan sangar. "Woooww!!! Tsume Inuzuka!!! Ternyata dibalik kesangaranmu itu, kau memiliki body yang bagus juga ya!!!!" pikirnya.

Tetapi jantungnya seakan mendadak terhenti ketika melihat Tsume mengendus-ngendus sesuatu…

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin, aku sudah memakai parfum dengan bau dedaunan, seharusnya anjing ninja-pun tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaanku" Pikirnya.

Tetapi kemudian ia teringat kata-kata terakhir dari Kakashi: '… Kecuali kalau memiliki penciuman yang lebih tajam daripada anjing ninja, yangmana nyaris tidak ada…..'

Nyaris tidak ada, bukan berarti tidak ada… Dan Tsume adalah salah satu ninja dengan penciuman yang lebih tajam daripada anjing ninja…. Dan kali ini Mianto sudah benar-benar pasrah menerima nasib ketika Tsume melihat dengan tajam kearahnya, dan menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya…. Sebagai ninja kelas atas, tentu saja Minato bisa membaca gerak bibir, apalagi yang memang sengaja ditujukan untuknya…. Kira-kira beginilah kata-kata dari seorang Tsume Inuzuka:

"Tenang saja, demi nama baik Konoha, aku akan merahasiakan kelakuanmu… Aku tak akan membeberkan ini kepada siapapun… Kecuali Kushina, biar dia yang menghakimimu… Kalau sudah menerti, cepat alihkan pandanganmu dari badanku!"

"Matilah aku… Kushina…." Minato terduduk lemas di atas pohon tempatnya mengintip.

Keesokan Harinya, Minato izin dari kantor Hokage, menurut desas-desus yang beredar, dia menjadi korban KDRT.

…

* * *

…

Wew…

Beres Juga…

Cukup crime nggak nih? :p

Yak, waktunya hiatus untuk nugas!!!!


End file.
